Bella Traición
by FrozenDistress
Summary: Una traición, Dolor, Rabia, Secretos. ¿El dolor podrá unir dos corazones rotos? ¿Una traición te podrá traer el amor? —Pues, entonces sí sería un Bella traición..-


¡Hola! Bueno... Esta historia es un ItaSaku con un poco de SasuSaku-ItaKarin (jojo, pero muy poco, eh)

Bella Traición.

Prólogo.

Sakura's POV.

Hola… Me llamo Sakura Haruno. Tengo 15 años, vivo en Konoha, una pequeña ciudad en el sur de Japón. Mi novio es Uchiha Sasuke, el chico más tierno, guapo y popular de la secundaria, tiene 16 y es mi compañero de clases. Ahora voy camino a mi departamento, yo vivo sola desde hace un año, ya que, cuando mi madre Tsunade Senju, se volvió a casar, con Orochimaru, me quise alejar, las miradas lujuriosas de ese hombre me repugnaban, mi papá estuvo de acuerdo, ya que él lo conocía muy bien, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Era su mejor amigo. Y así fue como mi padre Jiraiya Haruno me regaló mi departamento, es un hermoso lugar, en la zona más cara de toda la ciudad. Mi padre era multimillonario. Al igual que Orochimaru, claro. Era obvio que a mi mamá sólo le importaba el dinero. Mi madre botó a mi padre cuando el dejó de cumplirle algunos de sus absurdos caprichos, mi padre sabía que yo lo apoyaba en todo. Yo soy su orgullo. Soy la mejor alumna en Konoha High School, estoy en el cuadro de honor, sé defenderme perfectamente, soy cinta negra en karate, se boxeo y mucha defensa personal. Soy atlética y me gusta ayudar a los demás, mi padre ahora se encuentra en un viaje de negocios, para de paso tratar de olvidar que la mujer que amaba lo estuvo engañando con su mejor amigo por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Ahora estoy conviviendo con mi hermanastra Karin, aunque sea la hija del hombre que más me da repugnancia en el planeta, la quiero como a mi propia hermana, ella discutió con mi madre y su… padre, hace unos meses. Todo termino en un desastre, y con Karin en la calle. No tuve corazón para dejarla a su suerte, la dejé quedarse en una de las muchas habitaciones de mi "Pequeño hogar". En este momento estoy en el auto con Itachi Uchiha, El hermano mayor de Sasuke-Kun por tres años, y novio de Karin. Hoy es cumpleaños de Karin, así que le dije a ella que no estaría en todo el día, fingiendo que no lo recordé. Apuesto a que se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando vea el hermoso regalo que le traje. Es un dije de oro blanco del kanji de "Hermandad". Sasuke-Kun está de viaje de negocios. Itachi y yo nos llevamos muy bien, de verdad lo quiero.

POV Normal.

Sakura se encontraba conduciendo su Lamborghini murciélago negro, con Itachi como copiloto. Ambos tenían una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Itachi-Kun... ¿Crees que a Karin le guste su regalo?

—Por supuesto, es un hermoso collar.- Dijo Itachi con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Al llegar al departamento, Sakura abrió la puerta con cuidado, fueron entrando sigilosamente, lo que a Sakura extrañó fue ver la blusa de Karin tirada en el suelo, a la mitad del pasillo, no paso mucho antes de ver sus Shorts, de pronto escucharon unos sonidos.

— ¡Ah, Ah!

¿Gemidos? "¿Karin había traído un hombre a SU casa?"… Ay no… Itachi-Kun- Pensó Sakura.

Itachi se encontraba congelado, y Sakura se encontraba en Shock. Lentamente Itachi con el seño fruncido fue empujando la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido. Y lo que vio lo dejo hecho piedra.

Itachi's POV

Mi novia, revolcándose con mi hermano, absolutamente perfecto. ¡Mierda, Sasuke! ¡¿Qué clase de hermano eres?! Te cuidé desde siempre, me desvivía por ti todo el tiempo cuando nuestros padres trabajaban. Nunca voy a perdonarte esto.

Mientras Sakura estaba sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, yo estaba que escupía fuego. Mis puños estaban blancos de la presión que ejercía.

De repente vi como lágrimas descendían de las mejillas de Sakura. Inesperadamente Sakura introdujo la mano en su bolso y pude notar como sacaba su celular y busca entre sus contactos ¿a quién iba a llamar en un momento como este? Cuando Sakura lo colocó en su oreja y caminó a la sala esperando que contesten, yo no dije ni una palabra. Pude escuchar un teléfono sonar en la casa.

— ¡Hola Sasuke-Kun!- Pude escuchar una voz alegre, muy obviamente falsa.

— No, sólo quería saber que estabas haciendo…- Dijo con el mismo tono, pero con una sonrisa irónicamente amarga.

— Ah, lo mismo de siempre… No, no, por nada. Nos… vemos.- Dijo para luego colgar.

De repente ambos escuchamos unas risas proviniendo de la habitación de Karin.

— ¡Jajajaja! ¿Lo mismo de siempre? Bueno, de todos modos no era una mentira, ¿Verdad Sasuke-Kun?, estos tres meses fueron lo mejor que nos pasó.

— No te ilusiones, sabes que sólo estoy contigo porque tengo que lograr que Sakura se acueste conmigo para ganar la apuesta, y hasta que ella "este lista" me tendré que conformar contigo.

Sakura deformó su cara en una mueca de dolor. Vi como clavaba sus uñas en las palmas, haciéndoselas sangrar.

La tomé de la mano y sin decir nada me la llevé de ahí.

No nos habíamos dado cuenta de que estaba lloviendo, bueno por lo menos yo no. Hasta que noté que Sakura ponía una cara de espanto, y me tomaba de la mano para salir corriendo por el estacionamiento, hasta llegar al auto. Vi como volteaba el rostro. Le tomé el hombro para tratar de acercarme para darle un abrazo, pero lo que escuche me extraño, gimió, de dolor. Tome su mentón con delicadeza y le di la vuelta la cara pare que me vea. …¿Pero qué mierda?

Que tal? OwO

Comenten! Con cariño

FrozzenDistress


End file.
